wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Blackrock Depths quests
See: BRD = Relevant Quests = Badlands * The Last Element * Vivian Lagrave (speak to Apothecary Zinge in Undercity, who will send you to Vivian Lagrave in the Badlands) ** Lost Thunderbrew Recipe * Disharmony of Flame (Overmaster Pyron quest) ** Disharmony of Fire (Lord Incendius quest) * Kill on sight: Dark Iron Dwarves ** Kill on sight: Dark Iron Officials *** Grark Lokrub **** Operation: Death to Angerforge * Commander Gor'shack ** The Royal Rescue * Rise of the Machines ** The Rise of the Machines *** The Rise of the Machines (only this quest is actually within the instance) Blackrock Mountain * Dark Iron Legacy Given by Franclorn Forgewright in the center of the mountain, above the depths (and of course below the spire). This quest grants the player the Shadowforge Key. The quest is acquired from a ghostly dwarf in a tomb; the player must be be a ghost in order to see or interact with the questgiver. * Attunement to the Core Given by Lothos Riftwaker in the mountain on the way to the depths. This quest "attunes" the player to Molten Core, so that they can then enter it by jumping through the window/portal to the left of the questgiver. Blackrock Depths * The Love Potion (Given by Mistress Nagmara in the Grim Guzzler, this is also one of a few ways to open the bar exit door.) Burning Steppes * Yuka Screwspigot (talk to Yorba Screwspigot in Steamwheedle Port, Tanaris) ** Ribbly Screwspigot (Yuka Screwspigot sends you to BRD) * The Heart of the Mountain Stand alone quest given by Maxwort Uberglint in Flame Crest * A Taste of Flame (Given by Cyrus Therepentous in Slither Rock, this requires a reward item from a quest chain started by Kalaran Windblade in Firewatch Ridge in the Searing Gorge. If you are a high enough level (or with a group), you can have Cyrus summon a mid-fifties elite, kill it, and loot the same item. * The Good Stuff (Stand-alone quest given by Oralius in Morgan's Vigil) * Overmaster Pyron (given by Jalinda Sprig in Morgan's Vigil) ** Incendius! The following line of quests begins in the Burning Steppes, and ends with getting the Onyxia key: * Dragonkin Menace: Given by Helendis Riverhorn in Morgan's Vigil ** The True Masters ** The True Masters ** The True Masters ** The True Masters ** The True Masters ** The True Masters *** Marshal Windsor (First quest in the chain to enter Blackrock Depths) **** Abandoned Hope ***** A Crumpled Up Note ****** A Shred of Hope ******* Jail Break! ******** Stormwind Rendezvous ********* The Great Masquerade ********** The Dragon's Eye *********** Drakefire Amulet Dun Morogh * Hurley Blackbreath (Part two of a quest started by Enohar Thunderbrew in Nethergarde Keep in the Blasted Lands) Ironforge * The Smoldering Ruins of Thaurissan (Given by Royal Historian Archesonus in The High Seat in Ironforge) ** The Smoldering Ruins of Thaurissan *** Kharan Mighthammer: (First quest in the chain to enter Blackrock Depths) **** Kharan's Tale ***** The Bearer of Bad News ****** The Fate of the Kingdom ******* The Princess's Surprise Category:Instance:Blackrock Mountain Category:Quests Category:Zone:Blackrock Mountain